


wings like my mother

by rektedBeck (wildFandom)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demigods, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildFandom/pseuds/rektedBeck
Summary: Raphaella la Cognizi, age 19, undergraduate at ████████, Engineering major.(Like Eve, Pandora, and the thousands of women before her, Raphaella experiences the cruel consequences of curiosity.)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	wings like my mother

Her footsteps echoed down the hall as her classmates followed in pursuit, like hounds on the scent of fresh blood. All she could do was run, despite the ache in her legs, the burning of her lungs. There was no point in yelling for help, her cries would only fall upon deaf ears.

_Her mere presence at this esteemed institution is a horrid stain. She’s barely even a woman, just a stupid little girl. Why must we treat this pest as an equal? It was an accident, we will say, some roughhousing that went wrong. No one will miss her._

She knew her end was near, when they cornered her in that stairwell. They grabbed her journals from her arms, and began to destroy her work. Once that was done, they turned to her, ripping and tearing at her clothes and hair, a final act of humiliation before killing her.

Hours spent in the lab, basking in rays of radiation, had weakened her body, her bones now as delicate as that of a bird. It was easy for them to snap her limbs. All it took was one little push, down the stairs.

Like Icarus, when he flew too close to the radiance of the sun, Raphaella la Cognizi, so bright and brilliant, fell fast and hard. 

As she tumbled down, she could hear their cruel and vicious laughter, congratulating themselves on a job well done. Despite her shattered spine and broken bones, it still took several agonizing minutes for her to die, sprawled there, at the bottom of the stairs.

Gods, if only the gods answered her prayers. But who would listen to the pleas of a daughter of a minor god? Who would hear her call, besides her weeping mother? If only she had wings like mine, wailed Nike as she clutched the lifeless body of her child. If only she had flown away in time.


End file.
